1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shear device, and more particularly to a pair of grass shears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical grass shears comprise two cutting blades movable relative to each other for cutting grass or the like. However, the typical grass shears are operated manually and may not be operated by power tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional grass shears.